First Sight
by Verbal
Summary: The search for her mother introduces Max to a different generation of Manticore super-soldier.


First Sight

> > > > **Disclaimer:** Dark Angel is not my creation, nor are the characters contained within this story, with the exception of Bryce and Sara. All others are property of either Cameron-Eglee Productions or Fox Broadcasting, or someone other than myself. ;^)  
  
Bear with me, those of you who don't like script format. I like to write stories which would translate well to the screen, and which follow the pacing and style of a typical episode of, in this case, Dark Angel. As such, I find the normal, novel-like expository style to be too verbose, and stick to script format. I find it's easier and faster to read as well, so the fast pace of the show won't be lost in endless paragraphs of elucidation. Keeping that in mind, I hope you'll enjoy this, my first Dark Angel fanfic.
>>>> 
>>>>   
**DARK ANGEL**  
"First Sight"
>>>> 
>>>>   
  
**INT. - Logan's Apartment, Kitchen, Night**  
  
_BLING enters the kitchen and finds LOGAN preparing dinner. The second movement of Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" plays softly in the background._
>>>>
>>>>> > > **BLING**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Do I smell lasagne?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> **  
LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Yep. Will you be joining us for this celebratory meal?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**BLING**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> What's to celebrate?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**L****OGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> I've got some big news for Max.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**BLING**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_pause_] You're not going to tell me what it is unless I join you two, are you?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> You guessed it.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**BLING**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Well, I haven't eaten yet.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Logan rolls into the dining room, Bling follows._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**BLING**
>>>>
>>>>> > > I'm also guessing this new is not of the romantic variety if you're inviting me.
>>>> 
>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>
>>>>> > > Why would it be of the romantic variety?
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Bling chuckles. As he does, a short knock comes from the door. MAX enters, apparently mad about something._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>
>>>>> > > Hello, sunshine.
>>>> 
>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>
>>>>> > > You owe me about two hundred bucks.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> How do you figure?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Stunt contest at Crash tonight, remember? I'm in the middle of this mad run - went from a dumptruck straight into a feeble - when all of a sudden, my pager's blowin' up...
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> You didn't fall did you?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> I don't fall. I just did an involuntary dismount.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_to Bling_] So that's why they call the place "Crash".
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Bling chuckles again, then catches Max's cross look. He nervously clears his throat and says,_
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**BLING**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> I'll check on the garlic bread. [_exits to the kitchen_]
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_pause_] So?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_lighting candles on the dinner table_] So?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> So why am I here?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Dinner...and our quid pro quo arrangement.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> What did you find?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Well...
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Logan reaches behind his back and pulls out a file-folder, which he hands to Max. Max immediately opens the folder, and inside is a picture of a dishevelled woman with curly, dark hair. Bling walks back into the room and looks over Max's shoulder at the picture._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
** LOGAN [VOICE-OVER]**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Her name is Sara Rutherds...37 years old, born in San Francisco, orphaned at birth, moved to Portland in 2000.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> She worked for a while as a waitress while trying to pay for college, suffered a complete mental meltdown in 2001, and is currently under the care of doctors at Buffalo State Mental Hospital.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> What does some wack-job on the other side of the continent have to do with me?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Not Buffalo, New York, Max...Buffalo, Wyoming.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> You mean...[_long, pensive pause_]
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> I mean, I think I've found your mother.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Max just stares with a mix of a shocked and confused look on her face._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**Open Credits**
>>>> 
>>>>   
**INT. - Max's Apartment - Morning**
>>>> 
>>>>   
_KENDRA pours a cup of coffee and hands it to Max, who is working on her motorcycle._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**KENDRA**
>>>>
>>>>> > > That was a nasty spill you took last night. Did you give Logan hell?
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Max doesn't respond._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**KENDRA**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Max?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Huh? Sorry...what did you say?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**KENDRA**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Did you give Logan hell for blowing your chance at that two-hundred dollar jackpot at Crash?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Oh. No...he made up for it in a big way.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**KENDRA**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_coyly, with a little knowing smirk_] Really...
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
** MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_pause_] Not the way you're thinking.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**KENDRA**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_musically_] You're glowing...
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_musically_] Am not.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**KENDRA**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> I'm an expert on glows.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> If I'm glowing, it's for a different reason.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**KENDRA**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Uh-huh.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_A female voice calls out from the hall..._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**ORIGINAL CINDY [VOICE]**
>>>>
>>>>> > > Knock-knock...
>>>> 
>>>>   
The voice belongs to ORIGINAL CINDY, who enters the apartment with her bike at her side.
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**ORIGINAL CINDY**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Forget something last night, shuga?
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Max walks toward Cindy, who is holding Max's knapsack._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Thanks.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**ORIGINAL CINDY**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Damn, girl...what's with the glow?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**KENDRA**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Thank you!
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> I'm not glowing.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**ORIGINAL CINDY**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Are too...all up in here [_pinching Max's cheeks_]. You 'n Logan got down last night, didn't you?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> No!
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**KENDRA**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Then why are you glowing?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
** MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> I am NOT glowing!
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**ORIGINAL CINDY**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_mock defensive_] Aiight...that's coo...don't tell us [_smirking_].
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> How many times do I have to tell you guys...we don't have that kind of relationship.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**ORIGINAL CINDY and KENDRA**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_together_] Yet...
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Max gives up defending herself and goes back to work on her Ninja._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**ORIGINAL CINDY**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> You ready for work, boo?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Not going today. I probably won't be in for a couple days.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**ORIGINAL CINDY**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> And why not?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> I'm going to Wyoming.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**ORIGINAL CINDY**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> You are soooo gonna get your ass fired, girl.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**KENDRA**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> What's in Wyoming?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**ORIGINAL CINDY**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Besides rocks...
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Probably nothing. I'll tell you when I get back. [_closes her toolkit_]
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Kendra glances at Original Cindy, who nods and says..._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**ORIGINAL CINDY**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Logan's going too, isn't he?
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Again, no response from Max._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**KENDRA**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Max...is there something we should know?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Not yet. [_starts pushing her Ninja towards the door_] You two be good while I'm gone.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**ORIGINAL CINDY**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Only if you are.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Max leaves._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**KENDRA**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> What do you think?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**ORIGINAL CINDY**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Original Cindy is lost on this one.
>>>> 
>>>>   
**INT. - Lydecker's Office - Morning**
>>>> 
>>>> _We see and hear the clicking of a set of Newtonian Balance Balls, which sit on DONALD LYDECKER's desk. The office is dark. In the background, Chopin's "Nocturne in C minor" is playing. Lydecker is typing something on his computer, and stops to take a sip of coffee from his stainless steel mug. We see what he has been looking at: A page called "Project Manticore > Special Ops > X-Classes". Suddenly, there is a sharp knock on the door._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**LYDECKER**
>>>>
>>>>> > > Come in.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_RICHARD SANDOVAL enters the office._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**SANDOVAL**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Good morning, Don.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LYDECKER**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> What is it Richard?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**SANDOVAL**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Last night, one of our computers red flagged. It seems someone has found Sara Rutherds.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LYDECKER**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> What do you mean, "found" her?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**SANDOVAL**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Well, someone was apparently breaking into hospital databases looking for admissions around 2000, 2001. The hacker found Sara Rutherds' name.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LYDECKER**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Any chance of establishing this hacker's twenty?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**SANDOVAL**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Right now, we can only narrow it down to the northwest.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LYDECKER**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Have someone keep an eye on this. Let's find out where this hacker is. Where is Rutherds now?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**SANDOVAL**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Buffalo State Mental Hospital.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> **  
LYDECKER**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> She's one of the surrogates?
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Sandoval nods._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**LYDECKER**
>>>>
>>>>> > > Rutherds...I know that name. Get me everything we have on her.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Sandoval exits the office, leaving Lydecker alone with his music. The Balance Balls continue clicking rhythmically..._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**EXT. - A highway - Evening**  
  
_Max's Ninja leads the way and Logan's Aztek follows. Bling drives the Aztek, with Logan in the passenger seat. Both vehicles speed past a sign which reads "Welcome to Buffalo!" The sign is mostly unspoiled; the only bit of graffiti is a pair of horns painted onto the "o" of "Buffalo!" The two vehicles pull into the very small town nestled near the Big Horn Mountains. The setting sun casts a deep orange glow on the town, which seems deserted...only a couple of very old and rusted-out vehicles are parked along Main Street, neither of which appears to have been used for a very long time. One of these cars is in front of a hotel. This is where Max and Bling park. Max surveys her surroundings..._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> This is one lively little burgh. I wonder what the nightlife's like...
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> **  
LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_from the car as Bling unloads his wheelchair_] The smaller towns had a lot harder time putting the pieces back together after the Pulse. Eventually people got sick of living without power, jobs, food, hospitals...
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> **  
M****AX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> So they moved into the concrete jungles...
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**L********OGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> ...Only that didn't improve their situation much.  

>>>> 
>>>> _Logan starts climbing into his chair._
>>>> 
>>>> **  
MAX**
>>>>
>>>>> > > This place is creepy-quiet.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> **  
BLING**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> We're in a 20th century ghost town.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Seattle is a utopia compared to this place.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> **  
BLING**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Except there aren't any Lydeckers out here.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> There might be. You know, Gillette's not far down the interstate, Max. Assuming Manticore hasn't moved...
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_interrupts_] So where's this hospital?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_sighs_] Should be about 10 minutes east of here...just off the interstate.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_nods_] Lata'. [_turns toward her bike_]
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Max...
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Max turns around again and notices a concerned look on Logan's face. Logan nods, and Max smiles back..._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>
>>>>> > > I'll be careful.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Max mounts her bike, starts it up and speeds away, kicking up dust as she goes, leaving Logan and Bling alone in the ghost town._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**BLING**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> She'll be fine.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> She'll be better than fine...it's the way she's made, remember?
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Logan and Bling head into the old hotel._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**INT. - A Manticore hallway - Evening**
>>>> 
>>>> _Lydecker walks through a hallway with a binder under his arm. Richard Sandoval, who carries a file folder, runs lightly to catch up._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**SANDOVAL**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Don!
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LYDECKER**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> What have you got for me?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**SANDOVAL**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Well, nothing yet on the hacker. We're dealing with a real pro. It looks doubtful that we'll narrow it down any further than what we already have. And really, Don, we're lucky we got that much.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LYDECKER**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Keep on it. I want this guy found.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**SANDOVAL**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> As far as Rutherds is concerned, she was one of the X5 surrogates. [_opens file folder_] She was moved to Buffalo State Mental Hospital after giving birth to X5 452.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Lydecker stops walking in front of a door marked "Classroom X-2", and pauses before saying:_
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**LYDECKER**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Max. Send a unit to that hospital immediately.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**SANDOVAL**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Don, do you really think she's stupid enough to risk herself for a glimpse of a woman she's never known?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LYDECKER**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> She's not stupid. But she has been out of the game too long. That could change very soon.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Sandoval walks away as Lydecker turns toward the door and walks through it. The room inside that door is a small, sterile lecture hall, and in its seats are about 30 pre-teens, all dressed in duty uniforms, all with mostly-shaven heads, all standing at attention as Lydecker makes his way down the stairs of the lecture hall. Written on the blackboard at the front of the hall are the words "FUNDAMENTALS OF LEADERSHIP". Lydecker reaches the podium and turns to face the class._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**LYDECKER**
>>>>
>>>>> > > Good evening, soldiers. As you were.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_The camera moves around behind the podium. We see the lecture hall from behind Lydecker, and every child in the hall sits down in perfect synchronization._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**EXT. - A Highway - Evening**
>>>> 
>>>> _The sky grows darker as Max winds her way down the interstate towards the mental hospital.  
_
>>>> 
>>>> **MAX [VOICE-OVER]**
>>>>
>>>>> > > So here I am, on my way to visit my mother. My mom. How long ago was it that I wasn't even sure she was still alive? Yesterday? It was yesterday. So what am I going to say to her if I do get to see her? This is the part where I'm supposed to tell you I've rehearsed what I would say a million times in my head, hoping that some day, I'd get to say those words to her in person. Truth is, I've never done that. I never thought I'd have this chance. So what do I say? I hope I think of something. I hope I get to see her.
>>>> 
>>>>   
**EXT. - Mental Hospital Driveway - Night**
>>>> 
>>>> _Max nears the driveway of the hospital. The driveway is long, narrow, and curves slightly to the left just before the door. At the highway end of the driveway, a sign reads "Buffalo State Mental Hospital". Max stops her bike, and through her yellow sunglasses, uses her telescopic vision. She sees a single guard dressed in Manticore black at the main door. We see Max again, then see her telescopic vision as it pans right and left, to the corners of the building, apparently looking for more guards, and seeing none._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>
>>>>> > > [_while dismounting her bike_] This just won't be challenging at all.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Max conceals her Ninja behind the sign, and begins walking slowly up the driveway._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**INT. - Hotel Lobby - Night**
>>>> 
>>>> _Logan is busy typing on his laptop, and Bling watches over his shoulder._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Something's not adding up here.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**BLING**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Like, does it make sense that a ghost town still has a mental hospital which is operational?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_pause...looks at Bling_] Right. When did you first think about this?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**BLING**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> As soon as we got here.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Why didn't you say something then?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**BLING**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_rhetorically_] Would it have stopped Max?
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Logan shakes his head no, then continues typing._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**BLING**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Which is why I didn't say anything then. Any idea why this place is still open after all these years?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Well, I don't have any evidence, but I have a bad feeling...
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Logan stops speaking, and stares at the monitor._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**BLING**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Logan?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_looking at Bling_] It's a Manticore building.
>>>> 
>>>>   
**EXT. - Mental Hospital Front Door - Night**
>>>> 
>>>> _The guard we saw earlier at the door of the Mental Hospital lies unconscious on the doorstep. We see the door close gently and find..._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**INT. - Mental Hospital Reception Area - Night**
>>>> 
>>>> _...it is Max who has just entered the hospital. The reception area is dark, and unattended, but the hallways are brightly lit. Max slips behind the reception desk and turns on a computer, which sits on the desk. She moves the mouse around, and clicks on Patient Database. A small search form pops up, and Max types into it the name Sara Rutherds. A list appears on the computer, and Sara Rutherds' name is at the top. She clicks on the name, and is shown a page with information on her. The picture is the same as the one Logan showed her at his apartment. On this page, Max finds the room number in which her mother is being held. B-12. She turns her attention to a lock-box on the wall behind the desk. She easily picks the lock on the side of the box, and opens its door. Inside are several sets of key cards, which appear to be identical. Max takes one._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> These oughta save me some time.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Max begins walking down a hallway. Unfortunately for her..._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**EXT. - Mental Hospital Driveway - Night**
>>>> 
>>>> _...two Manticore Hummers pull up quickly to the driveway. When they near the front door, both screech to a halt. Even before stopping, though, the lead Hummer's rear doors open, and soldiers begin to pour out. A Captain, whose nametag reads BRYCE, checks the vitals of the guard Max earlier knocked unconscious. Bryce appears to be in his early 20s. He leads the group which, counting Bryce, consists of eight soldiers. The other seven soldiers form up as Bryce prepares to give commands._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**BRYCE**
>>>>
>>>>> > > Six of you will secure the perimeter. The other will secure the roof. I'll search the building. Orders are to take this girl alive, so tazers only. Do not - I repeat - do not engage this tango in hand-to-hand combat, or you'll end up like him [_nods toward the unconscious guard_]. Are we clear?
>>>> 
>>>>   
_The soldiers nod in agreement._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**BRYCE**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Don't let her get away.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Bryce enters the Hospital. The other soldiers begin splitting up._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**INT. - Mental Hospital Hallway - Night**
>>>> 
>>>> _Max walks toward us, and stops near a door. She freezes, and we see that she is now standing in front of room B-12. She seems frightened. She slowly walks up to the door, with her eyes fixed on the door handle, and the key-card ring clenched very tightly in her right hand. She very slowly brings her eyes upward, toward the small, upright rectangular window. She tries to peek inside it, but can only see a faceless shape laying in the bed. With a heavy sigh, Max finally lifts her right arm, and finds a card labelled "B-Wing Patient Quarters". She reaches forward to swipe the card, pausing at the top of the reader, and then quickly swiping the card downward. The red light on the reader turns to green, and Max grabs the door handle. She pauses again, and then pulls the handle down. The door gently clicks open. Max hears a female voice from inside the room gasp. The voice then begins to whimper very quietly. Max slowly pushes the door open, and the hallway light gradually fills the room. On the bed sits SARA RUTHERDS, and she has pushed her self into the far corner and is still crying softly._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**SARA**
>>>>
>>>>> > > No, please...no, no, no...
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Finally realizing that she doesn't recognize the face staring back at her, Sara Rutherds stops crying, and a slight look of relief crosses her face. The look of relief then turns back to one of fear and confusion._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**SARA**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Who...who are you?
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Max doesn't get a chance to answer her. Instead, she feels herself being kicked in the kidneys, and the force of the kick sends her flying ten feet down the hallway. She lands on her stomach with a grunt, slides a few more feet from the door, and turns to look at her attacker. It is Bryce, and as he comes down the hall after Max, the camera reveals the back of his head, and the barcode imprinted on his neck._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**EXT. - A Highway - Night**
>>>> 
>>>> _Logan's Aztek speeds along the highway. Logan drives, and Bling sits in the passenger seat. The car pulls up to..._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**EXT. - Mental Hospital Driveway - Night**
>>>> 
>>>>   
_...the end of the driveway of the Hospital. Logan stops his Aztek near the sign. He looks towards the hospital, and notices the Hummers._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>
>>>>> > > Damn. Hand me the binoculars.
>>>> 
>>>>   
**BLING**
>>>>
>>>>> > > [_reaches into the backseat, and finds a pair of night-vision binoculars_] Here.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Logan peers through the binoculars, and notices several Manticore soldiers around the perimeter of the building. He looks up, and sees another patrolling the roof._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> They know she's here. They must have caught my hack.
>>>> 
>>>>   
**BLING**
>>>>
>>>>> > > She shouldn't have any trouble. Two trucks means eight, maybe ten soldiers.
>>>> 
>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>
>>>>> > > That's not what worries me. What worries me is that they might have brought others like her.
>>>> 
>>>>   
**INT. - Mental Hospital Hallway - Night**
>>>> 
>>>> _Max stands up, and readies herself for combat. Bryce continues walking towards her._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**BRYCE**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> The infamous Max. [_stops walking_]
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Who the hell are you?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**BRYCE**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> X3-264. Bryce, for short.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> **  
MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> You're a Manticore kid?  
  
  
**BRYCE**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Two generations before you. I remember when your group escaped. Guess you couldn't handle the pressure.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> It wasn't about pressure. They were brutalizing us. Lydecker killed one of my sisters.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**BRYCE**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> She was weak.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> She was a child. So were the rest of us.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**BRYCE**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> You were soldiers. And you were all weak. In fact, you're still weak. The seizures, Max. Manticore can fix you.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> No thanks. I'll survive.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**BRYCE**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> You may survive the seizures. But rest assured, there's no way you'll survive what happened to your friend Brin. They fixed her, Max. And she's back where she belongs. Which is where I'm taking you.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> We'll see about that.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**BRYCE**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Are you sure you don't want to do this the easy way?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> **  
MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> I've never liked the easy way.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**BRYCE**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_thin smile_] So I'm told.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Bryce advances on Max, who stands in a defensive position. Bryce attacks her with a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which Max blocks. The last punch, however, which Max blocks with her left palm, backs her up a few steps. A sadistic smile crosses Bryce's face, and he readies himself in a defensive position. Sara peeks out her door for a look at the fight. Max attacks Bryce, and he blocks several punches and kicks of hers. Bryce grabs her right arm with his right when she throws a punch, and Max spins and tries to hit him with her left. He blocks it and grabs her left arm with his left. Max backflips over Bryce, which forces him to let go of her arms. When she lands, she attempts to sweeps Bryce's legs out from under him, but he jumps into the air and kicks Max in the side of her head on his way up. She hits the ground, and Bryce, still in the air from kicking her, attempts to land a punch into Max's chest as he comes down. Max rolls away, and Bryce's hand smashes the floor, which cracks and shatters on impact. Bryce pushes himself upward with his hand and kicks both his legs at Max's stomach, but she quickly flips backward to avoid the kicks. We see Sara take the opportunity to sneak out of her room, and she runs down the hallway. Max sees this too._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> No! Don't go out there!
>>>> 
>>>>   
**EXT. - Mental Hospital Front Door - Night**
>>>> 
>>>> _Sara throws open the door. She runs out right into the soldier standing next to the Hospital door. Sara screams in shock, and the soldier jumps away from her. He then fumbles for his tazer, and as he does, we see Logan's car speeding up the driveway. Logan turns and brakes hard, sending the car sliding sideways. He is holding a gun, and fires twice at the soldier near Rutherds. The soldier collapses. A soldier who was stationed at the east corner of the building begin running towards Logan's car. Bling fires a gun from the passenger side, and misses his target before hitting the soldier in the leg with the second shot._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_to SARA_] Get in!
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Sara runs toward the back door of the car, and opens it. As she does, we see the soldier on the roof has made his way to the front of the building, and begins firing on Logan's car. Sara gets into the car, and Logan fires a few times before driving away._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**INT. - Mental Hospital Hallway - Night**
>>>> 
>>>> _Max, meanwhile, is attacked by Bryce again. This time, Bryce lands a sweeping kick to Max's left knee, buckling it. He then chops at her neck, and Max falls face first to the floor. This only seems to make her madder, and she springs from her hands and wraps her legs around Bryce's neck. She quickly throws him to the ground. She then runs for the door, and gets there just in time to see Logan's Aztek speeding away. She uses her enhanced vision to look at the back of Logan's car, and sees her mother in the back seat. She looks quickly back at Bryce, who is getting up. She runs through the door, and is immediately shot at by the soldier on the roof. The other soldiers have made their way to the door as well, and are firing their guns at Max. Bryce runs outside, and yells at the soldiers._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**BRYCE**
>>>>
>>>>> > > Hold your fire! I said tazers only, damn it! Get in the trucks!
>>>> 
>>>>   
_By now, Max has reached the end of the driveway and is climbing onto her motorcycle. Bryce sees this, and runs after her. Max starts her motorcycle, and just before Bryce can catch her, she drives off. The Hummer speed to the end of the driveway, and Bryce waves the first through. He gets in the passenger side of the second truck, and the Hummer give chase. Max wisely turns off the lights on her bike, but only the taillight goes out. Max reaches around the windshield, and smashes the headlight. In the second Hummer, the radio crackles._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**SOLDIER (VOICE ON RADIO)**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Captain, we've lost sight of her.
>>>> 
>>>>   
**BRYCE**
>>>>
>>>>> > > [_into radio_] I haven't.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Through Bryce's eyes, we see Max about fifty feet in front of the lead Hummer, just out of range of its headlights, and she suddenly veers to the right._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**BRYCE**
>>>>
>>>>> > > [_into radio_] Turn right!
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Both Hummers make the turn, and stay in pursuit of Max. Max now sees where the road she is on leads. The road turns into a path, which runs through a canyon._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Time to lose these bitches.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_She speeds on into the canyon, with the Hummers in close pursuit. The lead Hummer is now close enough to see Max with its headlights. The road curves sharply to the right, and Max is barely able to make the turn. Her right knee nearly touches the ground. The Hummers both slide through the turn. The chase continues through several more turns, less severe than the first. Finally, Max comes to a section of the canyon which narrows quite quickly…just enough for the Hummers to get through. However, the lead Hummer clips the right side of the canyon wall with its back end. The collision sends the lead Hummer crashing into the left wall, and it flips. The second Hummer slows down, but not quickly enough to avoid colliding with the lead Hummer. Max speeds on, and Bryce steps out of the Hummer, staring angrily as she goes._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**EXT. - Main Street, Buffalo - Night**
>>>> 
>>>> _Logan's Aztek pulls up in front of the hotel. Inside, Sara nervously asks Logan questions._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**SARA**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Who are you people?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> I'm Logan Cale. This is Bling.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**SARA**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> And who was that girl in the hospital?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_looks at Bling, pauses, then looks back at Sara_] I think I should let her explain.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Max's Ninja comes down the street, its headlight out, and pulls in next to Logan's Aztek. She climbs off her bike, and Sara gets out of the car. Sara approaches Max._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**SARA**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> I...I guess I should thank you for getting me out of there.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Max stares silently at Sara._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**SARA**
>>>>
>>>>> > > Why did you come for me? I mean, who are you?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_long pause, then quietly..._] I'm your daughter.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**SARA**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_in disbelief_] Wh...what? My...
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_pause_]...daughter.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_A few tears run down Max's cheek when she says this. Sara stares back confusedly, and after a few seconds, begins crying. At the same time the tears start to come, she runs and wraps her arms around Max. Max does not hug back right away, still letting the realization that she has found her mother sink in. Then, she tightly embraces Sara, and rests her head on her shoulder._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>
>>>>> > > Mom...[_smiling through tears_]
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Max…I really, really hate to break this up, but they'll come after us.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**SARA**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Max…such a strong name.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> **  
MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_lifts her head, starts to clear her eyes_] Logan's right. We really should get out of here.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**SARA**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_nods, pauses_] I'd always hoped you were alright.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_pause_] Me too.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Sara touches Max's cheek, then lowers her arm._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>
>>>>> > > I'll see you in Seattle.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Sara walks back to Logan's car and climbs in. Max stares at the ground._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**BLING**
>>>>
>>>>> > > You okay, Max?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_nods, looks up. A smile crosses her face_] Thank you. Both of you.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Logan smiles, as does Bling. Logan starts up the car, and begins to drive away. After a moment, Max gets back on her bike, starts it, and follows Logan out of the town._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**INT. - Lydecker's Office - Morning**
>>>> 
>>>> _Lydecker paces back and forth past Bryce, who stands at attention._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**LYDECKER**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> I thought you were the best, soldier. And yet, here you are, having not completed your objective.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**BRYCE**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Sir...
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LYDECKER**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> I'm not finished, Captain. You let this girl, who has been out of training for more than ten years now defeat you. That, soldier, is unacceptable.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**BRYCE**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Yes sir.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Lydecker stops right in front of Bryce, and stares directly into his eyes._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**LYDECKER**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> You're going to Seattle, and you're going to find her. And this time, you're not going to let her get away. And if she does get away, it's going to cost you your life. Is that clear?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**BRYCE**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Yes sir.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LYDECKER**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Dismissed.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Bryce holds his ground for a second, as if he has something to say, then turns and leaves._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**INT. - Logan's Apartment - Morning**
>>>> 
>>>> Logan, Max, and Sara sit in the living room. Sara is drinking a cup of coffee.
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Lydecker was running that place as a prison for the surrogate mothers, wasn't he?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**SARA**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Yes. When I first got there, I'd see faces that I recognized from the compound...other mothers.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> That hospital must be close to Manticore. Logan, he sent one of my kind after me. Bryce. He said he was an X3.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> **  
LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> [_nods_] I thought that might happen. He's probably never sent an X soldier into Seattle because it's too crowded. But out there, there's no one to notice what your kind can do.
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Max shakes her head. A silence follows._
>>>>
>>>>> > >   
**SARA**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> I still can't believe I'm here. With you. [_looks at Max_]
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> I can't believe it either.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Well, you two have a lot of catching up to do. I'm gonna catch up on some sleep.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> What's for dinner tonight?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**LOGAN**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> I think it's your turn to cook.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>   
**MAX**
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Sure. How does reheated three-day-old lasagna sound?
>>>> 
>>>>   
_Logan chuckles, and rolls out of the room, leaving Max and her mother alone to talk._
>>>> 
>>>>   
**FADE TO BLACK**
>>>> 
>>>> **THE END**
>>>> 
>>>> So there you have it. What did you think? Please (don't make me beg) drop a quick review, be it positive or negative, just so I know people are reading. The next episode involving Sara and Bryce (and some other new characters) is currently being written. Contrary to what I'm sure is popular belief, I haven't died. I just haven't had time to write lately. I'll finish episode 2 soon...I promise.  
  
Thanks for reading,  
Verbal  
  
Got suggestions? Send them to:  
[ keyzersoze@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:keyzersoze@hotmail.com



End file.
